Bakugan Dual Dimensions Vexos Rising
by Corasplatling
Summary: A shocking twist of events causes Spectra to rise to power in the past. One boy rises to stop him, and is banished to an alternate universe for his troubles. The rules here are different, and the allies few. Fortunately, fate gives him an ally in the form of an old friend from home, Jet Raynet. But together are they enough to get back and put an end to Spectra's conquest?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my 1st fan fiction so if it doesn't seem written very well that's why, .**

 **Before i go on though, just note that this story is inspired by jet raven ex's story bakugan dual dimensions. The characters:jet,viki,and their partners are her characters that I'm borrowing, so yeah go check out her stuff um what else...OH right. Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan, if I did I would have had Alice have lots more screen time as a brawler, and mechtanium surge would never have happened.**

 **Chapter 1: Of bakugan and monsters**

 **Location:Earth,Bayview City**

 _Thump,Thump,Thump_ ,.I ran as fast as i could down the dark street, I quickly turned my head behind me to see if they were following me. I didn't see anyone and let out a small sigh of relief as I turned back to look in front of then came to a screeching halt,as I saw my path was blocked by,Spectra and Vikki..

"Well, Well,Well,What have we here,?" Spectra asked.

Viki looked across to me,"Well it looks like a loose rat master,and his little lizard too

"what do you want spectra?" I growled

"Why Rin,Nothing too serious,Just to stop some info from getting out,...But of course you would know about that wouldn't you?" I had to resist the urge to reach down to pocket where I had a flash drive I had stolen from the vestal destroyer with the info of the vexos true intentions on earth encrypted in it.

"What did you do to jet?,Where is she?!" I yelled. "Hmmm?,The darkus girl? I don't know,nor do I care where she is,what I do care about is that item of mine that you seem to have quite rudely taken".

"You'll never get it,Spectra! ",I said , "not as long as I still have a reason to fight i'll never give up,You hear me!" I Yelled Angrily,

"But if its a fight you want",I held up my gate card," then its a fight You'll get!", spectra simply smirked, and then turned to Vikki,"Vikki my dear?", "Yes master Spectra?"

"Go get that card from the destroyer that I found off the other darkus brawler, When this is over I would like to test it"."Yes master",vikki said,and turned and dashed off. "You ready to go spectra?" I asked,with a hint of rage showing in my voice. "I am going to enjoy this",he said confidently.

"Field open!"

"Gauntlet power strike!"

As time froze around us I took off my hoodie and tossed it to the side, if I lost I might get hurt and accidentally damage the flash drive if I was still wearing it.

"OK spectra lets go!" I yelled, readying my bakuclip,and turning on my bakupod. "Very well than",Spectra said with a smirk. "Gate card set!" I yelled and threw out a Gate card which hit the ground and then expanded out in a wave of Purple energy.

"Bakugan Brawl!,Go Pyrus Helios!",Spectra yelled,Throwing out helios, whose ball form bounced a few times and then stood revealing his true form,as a large black and red dragon-like bakugan."You're going down weakling!", Helios yelled,and then let out a loud roar,which caused me to have to press my feet hard on the ground, to avoid being blown backwards,

"Argh!",I growled,"Well cmon",Spectra taunted,"I'm waiting".

"Ok fine then spectra here I come", I called, "Leonidas, are you ready for this?,"i asked, as a small purple and black bakugan hopped onto my shoulder, and popped open revealing a small Draconic warrior Who I was proud to call my partner ,"I'm always ready" he said confidently, "Yeah that's what I like to hear",I said.

"Alright Spectra,you want it,come and get it!",I yelled,"Bakugan Brawl!,Bakugan Stand!, Lets go Darkus Leonidas"

Leonidas popped open on the field,and with a flash of light he rose,showing his true form a Purple and black dragon, with a maw of razor sharp teeth and a forward pointing horn. On his back two large wings thrust him into the air."You vexos scum will regret the day you challenged us!", Leonidadl snarled. _New battle recognized: Darkus Leonidas at 440 gs,Pyrus helios at 600 gs._

"Hmph time to put these amateurs in there place,Don't you agree helios?"Spectra said with a smirk., "Absolutely", Helios growled ,"Ability activate!",Spectra yelled,"General Quasar!",

Helios start charging a huge fireblast in his mouth. _Helios power increase of 200 gs detected._ "Not so fast",I yelled, "Ability Activate, Alpha Blaster!", _Leonidas power increase of 200 gs Leonidas total power level 660 Gs._

Leonidas let out a growl before dark energy started gathering in his maw and as helios unleashed his fireball, Leonidas unleashed a lighting ball which met the fireball midflight, causing a massive explosion.

Ha, I'm not going to go down that easily", I said confidently. "Now its my turn ,Ability Activate, Shadow claw!" Leonidas's claws suddenly glowed with dark energy and he flew towards Helios, slashing him. _Leonidas power increase of 150 gs detected, Leonidas 810 gs, Helios 600 gs._

 _"_ I don't think so, Ability activate, Void Stream!". Helios suddenly fired a stream of flame and knocked leonidas out of the air. _Leonidas power decrease of 400, Helios 600 gs, Leonidas 410 gs,Advantage helios._ "And, double ability activate, Burst core,Plus maximus quasar!",

"Don't bother activating any of your puny abilities,Burst core nullifies all of your abilities," Spectra said with a big fat smirk as helios suddenly fired a massive laser from his mouth and then a huge blast of red energy burst from him and headed straight for Leonidas.

 _Helios power increase of 300 gs,All abilities nullified_ "Leonidas No!", I yelled,"Gate card open, Darkus reactor!"

The ground suddenly glowed with Dark energy as I activated my gate card. _Leonidas increase 150 gs,total power levels, Helios 900 Gs, Leonidas 560 Gs_

 _._ "Good but not good enough!", Spectra said with triumph in his voice

 _"_ Now helios finish him!" Spectra called out. "Leonidas watch out!",I yelled

"You were a fool to think you could beat me" Spectra said,as Helios flapped his wings and then with a loud yell flew and slammed into leonidas. "NO!" I yelled,as leonidas yelled out in pain before reverting. _Rin life gauge 0._ "N-No Leonidas...", I said with a pained whisper.

As time started to unfreeze Spectra simply quietly chuckled as he caught helios and then leonidas as he floated in ball form surrounded by a bright purple glow into the palm of spectras hand as time finished unfreezing. I dropped to my knees as spectra let out a small chuckle.

"And now I think I'll take what is mine," He said smugly while walking towards he walked towards me. Suddenly I remembered, The flashdrive! i looked around and saw it a few feet away from me on the ground and I weakly reached out for it. I just barley managed to reach out and close my hand around it and pull it back before spectra reached me.

I shoved it into my pocket, and tried to stand up. If i could manage to run,maybe, maybe I could get the info to the brawlers.

"Hmph stubborn till the end aren't you?",He said, the smugness all to obvious in his voice walking over and grabing me by the colar before delivering a nasty punch to my stomach,"Agh!", I gasped in pain, as he threw me to the ground.

As I weakly looked back up I saw he was holding the flash drive in his gloved hand. I heard footsteps approaching from behind me. Looking up i saw it was Vikki. "Master i brought the card, and-OH what have we here? It looks like the little rat couldn't stand up to the power of my master,and where's his runt of a bakugan?", She asked spectra and then tossed him the black and gold card with the ominus skull on it.

" Thank you my dear,and to answer your question, His Precious leonidas is now mine". Vikki simply smirked at hearing this and said,"HAH!, and to think that he thought he could steal from the vexos and get away with it", "So what were you going to do with that card anyway?". "Oh you'll see my dear Vicki, You'll see" ,he said as he loaded it into his gauntlet.

As I struggled to my feet. Spectra smirked as he saw me trying to get up, He simply yelled out, "Ability Activate, Doom banisher!". A dark haze started to from around me and suddenly I gasped as the doom portal opened up behind me. I tried to get away from the vacuum of the portal but couldn't as the force was too strong and was yanked into the portal with a loud cry. "Nooooo!" as the portal started to close as I was sucked deeper in the last thing I saw, was Spectras smug face, before he started to turn and walk away.

And then the portal finished closing and I was left falling, helplessly into the depths of the doom dinension.

 **SO what do you think so far? yes I know this chapter was kind of short,but its my first chapter so cut me some slack I will hopefully update soon enough with the 2nd chapter,Plse r and r**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey **I'm back, and I brought someone with me,(opens crate at feet revealing a gagged cartoon network employee) "ok now you are going to bring back bakugan this year right? WHO ARE YOU WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"**

 **(sigh ok while I try and convince this guy to bring back the show, you guys can read this chapter) Also plese don't call the cops for this :)**

 **just kidding of course. Disclaimer: I Corasplatling Don't own bakugan, just this fic and my oc's**

Chapter 2: Nightmares in the doom dimension

"Ugh-, What-what happened?" I muttered as I slowly sat up "Ow" I muttered as a sharp chunk of something poked into my backside . I then tried to remember how I got...Wherever I was. As I looked around I quickly realized that something was wrong, very, very wrong .

I-I was in the Doom Dimension. The dark shadowy environment , and the lightning raining from the sky in the distance basically confirmed it. I looked down at my feet and let out another panicked gasp as I realized I was sitting on top of the outstretched hand of a petrified bakugan. The sharp thing that had been poking me was one of its fingers.

"But how did I get here?" I wondered, "Leonidas, how did we get here?" I asked. When I didn't hear anything I looked at my shoulder expecting to see leonidas's familiar purple and black ball form, Instead there was nothing there except my shirt. Then it all came rushing back, stealing the vexos flash drive, challenging spectra, and finally, losing leonidas. " N-no leonidas, I whispered," ,Wait am I gonna be trapped here, f-forever?" I gasped my heart sinking.

"No wait,Rin calm yourself"I thought trying to calm down. "Lets see how did the brawlers get out of here?"I thought. "Oh right they challenged the 6 ancient warriors"! "Hmm slight problem though,ahem A. IM NOT THE BRAWLERS!,B I DONT HAVE A BAKUGAN AS POWERFUL AS THERES RIGHT NOW"!

"Oh wait that reminds me",I thought "I better see if I even still have mine." I quickly checked my bakuclip. "Lets see, yep they're still there, Fear ripper, centipoid, and monarus". "Hmm lets see what else there is", I thought,checking the reserve section, "serpenoid, mantris, and workquake". "Ok so at least I still have my bakugan", I thought, and looked off into the distance. "Granted, not a great selection,but I still have them",I thought

"Hey, I Am too a good choice!", a little voice cried out from my bakuclip, I looked back down with a gasp to see it was my fear ripper My 1st bakugan and 1 of 3 along with monarus and centipoid that had come from the real world when I had been transported to the bakugan world. "Fear ripper, Is that you?", I said with a smile, "Well who would it be?" he said sarcastically, "Don't forget about me", another voice said, I reached down and grabbed the ball that had said it, It popped open to reveal Monarus my favorite bakugan, and my guardian.

"Hey monarus, good to see you", I said with a smile Putting her on my shoulder with fear ripper.

"So now what ancient soldier would i face?", I wondered. "Hmmm lets see i'm a darkus brawler soooo exedra I guess".

"Ok now if i were a giant hydra snake thing that lives in the doom dimension where would I be?"I muttered.

 _Several hours later_

"AGH this is getting us nowhere!' I yelled angrily as I almost fell into a deep ravine... For the 15th time.

"Dangit exedra where are you?" I yelled out " I challenge you,come out and face me!" "Rin are you sure that's a good idea?" Monerus asked, " I mean exedra is the strongest of all darkus bakugan, and challenging him might not be the best idea.". "I-I I don't know monarus". I sighed,"I'm just so tired and I'm also hungry and thirsty and I'm worried and-" At that point I stopped for two reasons, 1. At that point I realized I was just babbling, and 2. I suddenly had a question

"Hey monarus?" "Yes rin?, What is it?"

"Who is that?" I said pointing at a figure who was walking towards us out of the shadows

"I don't know, but there getting closer, be careful rin", Monarus warned.

"I-is that jet?," I gasped as the figure stepped out of the shadows I realized that It was indeed jet. "Jet, hey jet its me!" I yelled out."Jet!"

"QUIET YOU!" Jet yelled angrily, I recoiled as if I had been slapped,

"W-What? Jet its me. don't you remember me?" I knew it was jet as I recognized her familiar black hoodie with The darkus symbol,on it, and her purple bakupod, , "Hmph I don't know You!", she scoffed, "Jet what's wrong, its me your friend Rin", I cried out".

"She doesn't recognize you Rin", a voice said, " She can't, At least not till your test is over", The voice continued.

"Huh?, Who is it, who's saying that?", I asked, and then let out a small gasp as a large figure materialized next to jet. The figure was clothed in purple and black armor and had a mask for a face with a pair of big curved red horns on the top of its head. "Monarus is-is that- Yes rin that's exedra, The strongest of all darkus baugan!" Monarus said.

"Test, what do you mean test Exedra?" I asked, "Hmphh simple", Exedra said" You have been banished here and as a you are a human , I have been given the task of testing you to see if you are worthy of keeping the bakugan you call your partner.

"Ok sure, but why is jet here?", I asked," She is to be the one to test you, If you want to pass , you must defeat your friend in a brawl".

I looked over at monarus who was perched on my shoulder, "Monarus are you ready?" Yes rin I am ready", She said confidently

"Alright exedra, I'm ready lets do this", I yelled. "Very well than, Jet, lets do this",He said and suddenly with a sudden flash he collapsed and his armor collapsed to the ground.

A small purple orb which I recognized as his ball form flew out of his armor. "Alright, Jet lets go!" I yelled and held up my field card

Exedra floated next to jet and said" Ok jet time to find out if your friend is really worthy of his bakugan", and jet held up her field card, as I did the same

"Field Open!"

"Field open!"

Once again time started to slow around us, I pulled out my first gate card and threw it out as jet did the same "Gate card set!" we both cried out, "Monarus You wanna go first?" I asked " I'm ready when you are", she said and closed up into ball form. "Ok then lets go, Bakugan Brawl", I said as I threw monarus onto my gate card, Darkus Monarus stand!" I yelled out as monarus burst from her ball from with a purple tinted tornado of air, Revealing a massive purple and black Humanoid butterfly. "Hmmph that's all your coming at me with?" Jet sneered as she pulled out a purple and black ball and threw it "Bakugan brawl!", It bounced several times onto my gate card before popping open,

"Bakugan stand, Destroy Them, Darkus reaper!", She cried out as her reaper burst from ball form revealing a humanoid like skeleton with bony wings and a huge scythe." You're going down kid", He said in a raspy voice.

"Hmmph this should be interesting" a shadowy figure said from a far position.

 **SO that's the new chapter I know I know its short,but hey i'll try to work on making them longer. Also as the story goes on I will be slowly building Rins backstory and how he came to the bakugan world, It'll just be staggered out over the chapters**

 **Please R and R :p**


	3. Chapter 3

"Chapter 3: Darkus Consumes All

"Bakugan Brawl, Monarus stand!",

"Bakugan Brawl, Reaper stand!",

Ok I thought, she started with her reaper. I looked at my bakupod, _New battle recognized, Reaper stands at 400 gs, Monarus 380 gs, Advantage Reaper_

"Hah! I wont even have to use an ability card", Jet sneered, "Reaper,Destroy That insect!" "As you wish lady jet", He rasped.

Reaper then charged at monarus his scythe ready to slash her, "Not so fast, ability activate, Cyclone Barrier!" I called and threw my ability card at monarus.

When the card hit her it gave her a bright darkus aura. As Reaper got closer, Monarus started spinning as a huge twister formed around her, and as reaper tried to jump up to slash her he slammed into the twister and with a huge crash he was flung backwards and slammed down onto the gate card

"Nice one Rin!" Monarus said, "Thanks", I said with a smile, as I looked down to check my bakupod, _Reaper minus 100 gs, Reaper 300 gs, Monarus 380 gs_

"Hah!, what do you think of of that jet?", I said with a laugh" "HAH, I'll crush that move!", she sneered "Ability Activate, Reaper Of The Chaos!"

A huge purple lightning bolt slammed into Reapers scythe and charged it with darkus energy, a cackle coming from Reaper as he jumped up to slash monarus, _Monarus power decrease of 200 gs._ "Not so fast, Gate card Open, Darkus reactor!" The gate card suddenly glowed with a shadowy energy. However as soon as I said that reaper was already attacking monarus, "Monarus, Look out!" I cryed, Monarus dodged several swipes of reapers scythe. With another swipe that just barely missed monarus, Reaper let out a growl "Stay still, You insect!" "Thanks but no tha-AGHHH!" Monarus let out a sudden cry of pain as she had been in the middle of dodging but reapers scythe had caught the edge of her wing and sliced through it.

With a bright flash of purple Monarus reverted and bounced back to my feet. I reached down and picked up her ball. "Sorry Rin I didn't mean to let you down", She said as she popped open, "Hey its ok monarus,its not your fault, Jet is a really strong opponent", I said reasureingly as she floated up and sat on my shoulder.

"Alright now its her turn," I muttered

"Gate card set!" Jet yelled tossing out another gate card, and then reached for reaper who was floating next to her. She grabbed him and then threw him onto her gate card. "Bakugan brawl, Reaper stand!" Reaper rose scythe ready, wings flared on jets gatecard.

"Hmm, who should I use next?", I wondered.

But my thinking was interrupted by a small popping noise on my shoulder, Looking over I saw fear ripper "Put me in, I wanna battle that skeleton",he said "You wanna go?" I asked, "Yes I am ready for battle.", He said confindently, "Alright lets go", I said as he went into his ball form. "Bakugan Brawl!" I yelled as I grabbed him and with a strong throw, tossed him onto jets gate card.

"Bakugan Stand!, Lets go Fear ripper!"

Fear Rippers ball form opened up and with a flash of purple light his true form was revealed as a black and purple warrior-like humanoid with a pair of large claws on each hand, His face had a red almost masklike marking on it that surounded his eyes,nose and forehead.

Reaper held up his scythe as Fear Ripper moved into a combat stance,claws ready.

"Hmph you call that a blade?", Fear Ripper said with a scoff," I'll show you some real blades", He continued ,while spreading both of his arms out ,and his claws for reaper to see.

"You'll pay for that remark", Reaper growled. "All right fear ripper lets go, Ability Activate! Hyper claw!", I yelled as i held up an ability card. Fear Rippers claws started glowing and he charged forward.

In a blur of motion Fear Ripper slashed Reaper twice once while dashing past him and then once more on the way back.

Reaper dropped to his knees with a growl as Fear Ripper returned to his original spot, claws still ready.

"Hmph is that it?", Fear Ripper said with a snort. Jet simply looked on with a blank look on her face. Then a smirk slowly appeared on her face, and she yelled, "Gate card open!, Mind ghost!"

I growled as with an enourmous explosion, the gate card both Reaper and fear ripper were standing on exploded and they both vanished from sight.

I reached down as fear ripper bounced back to my feet and picked him up.

"Sorry I failed you Rin", he said as he opened up. A soft smile crossed my face as I put him on my shoulder next to monarus.

" Its fine, there was nothing you or I could have done once she activated her Mind Ghost card",

"I just wish that I could have some way to bring one of you back into the battle, So we wouldn't be down a fighter, when she still has exedra and one other bakugan left", I said as I reached down to my bakuclip and pulled out Centipoid

Suddenly an idea popped into my head, "Actually I think I've got just the card to fix that ", I said as I reached down again and pulled out a certain gate card.

"Alright, Gate Card set!" I yelled as I tossed it and the gate card expanded onto the field

I looked down at centipoid, with a smile , "Ok centipoid, are you ready?", "I'm ready when you are" he said. I nodded as he closed up, and I grabbed him.

"Bakugan Brawl!" I yelled as I hurled him out onto my card.

With a flash of light his ball form opened and with a loud hiss, he rose as a giant purple and black centipied, with blood red eyes and golden mandibles and legs

"Alright Jet you ready for round 3?" I yelled.

 **And thats it for this chapter** , **Next time we'll see the finish of this brawl.**

 **If you have any ideas of how I could improve my writing plse let me know in a review( could i get at least 2 more? Plse?...)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys its me Corasplatling,...….. and I'm back :p

I know its been a long time since I've uploaded a chapter I'm sorry But for a wjile I lost interest. However I have recently got my laptop back and I'm currently working on a new chapter which should hopefully be out soon enough :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm Back! :3 Sorry its been so long since I uploaded a chapter, but I had lost interest until recently, When I realized that I (probably) have people waiting for me to update and that as a writer, its my duty to finish what I started. Ahem, Anyway I Corasplatling don't own Bakugan Just my OC and this fic.**

"All right Jet Are you ready for round 3?" I yelled, "Hmph I'm more than ready." she said with a smirk. " She reached into her bakuclip and pulled a small purple and black ball. "Alright, Bakugan Brawl!", Jet yelled and hurled the bakugan at my gate card. As it hit the card and bounced several times, she yelled; " Bakugan Stand!, Rise Darkus Hydra!"

Her Hydranoid burst forth in a aura of dark energy, It resembled a large quadrepedel dinosaur with a black armored body covered in sharp pink spikes but unlike most hydranoids, it lacked the signature pink horn as it was a female. Centipoid let a hiss, and Hydra responded with a loud roar.

 _Calculating Power Levels...Centipoid 360 Gs, Hydranoid 400 Gs, Advantage Hydranoid._

" Hah! Im going to squash your puny insect!", Jet sneered. " We'll see about that!" I shot back."Ok", I thought "this has to work, or else I'm done for!". " Alright, Gate card Open!", I called, "Quartet Battle!".

The gate card started to glow with a bright aura, and jet seemed puzzled. " So you activated the quartet battle card..., But what good will adding 1 more bakugan to both of our fields do you?". " You'll just have to wait and see.", I said with a smile.

I glanced at Monarus, perched on my shoulder, "Monarus are you up for another round?",

She nodded her head, " I'm always ready!". I nodded back smiling, "That's what I like to hear", I said tossing her out onto my gate card, and jet did the same with one of her bakugan.

" Bakugan Brawl! Monarus Stand!"

" Bakugan Brawl! Skylord stand!"

In two flashes of dark energy, Monarus and Skylord appeared on the field. Monarus once again burst out of a tornado of air and floated next to Centipoid. Meanwhile Skylord took to the air with a strong flap of her wings. Skylord resembled a humanoid-like dragon with 4 wings and a purple gem in the center of her chest. Behind her she had a long dark tail with spikes lining it. Her head had two small horns on the sides and one on the tip of her snout, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. She let out a loud roar and settled next to Hydranoid.

 _Monarus and Skylord enter battle at 380 Gs and 460 Gs, Recalculating total Power Levels...Centipoid and Monarus 740 Gs, Skylord and Hydranoid 860 Gs._

Jet looked to Skylord "Skylord get ready to show this punk why you're the strongest Bakugan!"

Skylord grinned barring sharp teeth, red eyes sweeping over Centipoid and Monarus before letting out a snort. "Oh please 2 Bugs? This wont even be a challenge".

Monarus flared her wings in response, "We'll see about that you overgrown Lizard!".

"Ok, here we go, Ability activate!", I called holding up my final ability card. "Dark Drain!". I tossed the ability card out onto the field and as it flew it was surrounded with a dark aura. Once it hit the ground it seemed to explode, with all the dark energy bursting out, with 2 dark tendrils forming and rising to surround Skylord and Hydra.

Skylord and Hydra suddenly let out twin cries of pain as the energy seemed to be drained from them by the tendrils, meanwhile Monarus and Centipoid seemed to be growing in strength, the dark energy boosting their power.

 _Hydranoid and Skylord decrease 200 gs… Total power level 660 Gs, Monarus and centipoid increase 100 Gs….Total power level 840 Gs_

 _"_ What!?",Jet yelled, shocked.

I smiled," That's the power of the Dark Drain Card, It drains 100 Gs from each of the opponents bakugan, and adds 50 of those to each of the users Bakugan, Pretty neat huh?"

Jet growled, and then held up one of her own ability cards," Ability Activate, Chaos Dragon!". As she called out the card, Skylords gem flashed before she opened her maw and started to charge up energy, Before she Launched a huge dark fireball." Get ready to feel the heat you insects!"

 _Skylord power increase 100 Gs…..Hydranoid and Skylord total power level 760 Gs_

As the fireball slammed into Monarus and Centipoid, Jet let out a triumphant "Hmph, looks like your bugs just couldn't take the heat". In reply I raised an eyebrow,"Oh really? Because you might wanna take another look Jet".

She seemed confused by my lack of worry, and looked to the cloud of smoke caused by the impact of the fireball. As the smoke cleared 2 silhouettes became clearer and clearer, until finally It cleared completely revealing a completely unfazed monarus and centipoid."WHAT!? There isn't even a scratch on them!?".

I nodded at this."Yep that's the other affect of dark drain, any abilities the opponent activates for the rest of the battle are rendered useless".

I glanced down at my bakupod. _Ability nullified, Skylord power decrease of 100 Gs….Skylord and Hydranoid total power level reverting to 660 Gs_

I Looked to Monarus and centipoid, "Ok guys time to end this!", Monarus nodded, "Right!", She dived towards towards skyord while Centipoid crawled towards Hydranoid.

With a resounding crash Monarus slammed into Skylord, who let out a cry of pain and then with a flash of light reverted and bounced back to jets feet. Hydranoid let out a similier roar of pain as centipoid slashed her with his Mandibles before reverting and bouncing back to jets feet.

"Yes we did it!", I yelled triumphantly as Monarus and Centipoid Reverted with a flash of light and flew back to my hand.

"Ok Exedra we won, Now let jet go!", I yelled. With a flash of dark light Exedra appeared behind jet, back in his armored form." Very well then, you have proven yourself worthy of keeping your guardian Bakugan and being worthy of release from the doom dimension, I shall now release your friend from my controll, good luck Rin, you and Jet will need it for the battles ahead".

I was kind of confused, "Um what?, Whats that mean?".

Before I got an answer though he slowly faded away and Jet suddenly fell to the ground. "Jet!"

As I ran to jet, she slowly picked herself up and got to her feet, "Ugh Wh-What happened? Where am I?"

 **And that's the end of the chapter, Again sry it took me so long to get it up, But I do want to say that before I start work on the next chapter Im going to go back and rewrite the the 1st chapter as looking back it has a good amount of errors, so yeah once I get that done ill start on the next chapter.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading Review if u can and I'll see you next time :P**


End file.
